His True Colors
by rosexknight
Summary: Little oneshot I had to write after seeing an episode of Glee. Special thanks to everyone who read it beforehand to help me


**I saw the episode of Glee with this song and HAD to write this. I do not own ****Doctor Who**** or the song. They belong to BBC and ****Cindy Lauper****.**

_His __True Colors__..._

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, slamming the doors open and stomping to the console. River followed him, closing the door more gently. "Sorry, old girl." she mumbled to her before turning to the console.

The Doctor had braced himself against the console with his hands. His fists were clenched tightly to the point where River thought his palms would bleed. She walked to him, placing a hand on one of his fists, stroking it with her thumb, soothingly.

The adventure had started off well enough. But in the end...well, there was always one idiot who didn't listen to the Doctor...and this time, the consequences had been dire. The planet and it's race had been saved, of course, but too many had died for the Doctor's liking.

River hesitated, squeezing his hand. "It wasn't your fault." she said, her voice soft and comforting.

"I could have saved them..." the Doctor said, his voice dripping in agony. "I could have found a way. They didn't have to die."

River shook her head. Her heart ached for him. How much death had he seen? How much did he blame himself for? "No sweetheart..." she muttered. "It wasn't your fault. They didn't listen. They-"

"They never listen!" the Doctor exclaimed, shoving himself from the console and hiting her hand away. He could feel the rage boiling in his bowels, working it's way up into the rest of his body. "You bloody humans never listen! You can't think for yourselves can you? You let your emotions control everything you do! As long as it FEELS right to you, nothing ELSE matters!" he kicked the console in his fury. "Well I've had it with the lot of you! Bloody APES!"

The Doctor stomped off into the TARDIS, not caring that he had just snapped at River. A human. Not caring how much he had probably just hurt her. He was too angry and hurt to care. Too many people died. Too many people's lives had been thrown away because of the stupidity of a single one. Too many...

River heard the harsh slamming of his door echo through the TARDIS. She stood there, flabergasted. The Doctor had snapped at her. She frowned sadly, trying to tell herself he was just hurt. That he didn't mean it. Of course, it didn't work.

With a sigh, she walked to his door. She knew she could make him feel better if he would just let her. She lifted a hand to knock.

"Go away, River! Before I dump you home for good!" the Doctor snapped before River could even knock.

River glared at the door. Now she was getting annoyed. "Look here you stupid alien! Just because one bloody human is an idiot doesn't mean we all are!" she snapped. "So don't treat me like I'm scum like him!"

Hurt and angry herself now, she kicked the door. Her eyes grew moist as she leaned against the door and slid down it, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Why did the Doctor have to be so moody? He had been this way for a wile now. Ever since they brought Amy and Rory home for the last time. She knew he was hurt, and that the recent mission didn't help, but he didn't have to take it out on her!

The Doctor sat on his bed, his face in his hands. He needed to cool down. River was trying to help. She knew he was hurting, and had been for a wile. But she had been hurting too because of the way he'd been acting. He sighed, mentally kicking himself. He wanted, needed, to pull her close and hold on. Not push her away and build a wall.

Then he heard her voice through the door. Singing to him...

"You with the sad eyes...  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize it's...hard to take courage..."

Her voice was beautiful. Liquid. It swam through his veins, immediately calming him down and creating that brilliant sensation he felt whenever River was near.

The feeling he had forgotten for the past few weeks.

"In a world...full of people...  
You can loose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside can make you feel so small..."

Her voice was shaky. The Doctor was certain she was crying. He immidiately hated himself. He had made her cry. How could a man with two hearts like himself have been so heartless to the woman he loved?

"But I see your true colors shining through...  
I see you true colors...and that's why I love you...  
So don't be afraid...to let them show...  
Your true colors...  
True colors...  
Are beautiful...like a rainbow..."

The Doctor smiled, looking at the door. He knew behind it was her. The woman he loved so much. The woman who knew him better than anyone in all of space and time, save the TARDIS. The woman who right now was telling him she forgave him. Because she knew that hadn't been him.

He just needed to forgive himself.

He stood and walked to the door, pressing his forehead against the wood. And he sang.

"Show me a smile, then...Don't be unhappy..  
Can't remember when I...  
Last saw you laughing..."

River smiled as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. There was her Doctor. His voice soothed her. Calmed her down. The tears stopped falling.

"If this world makes tou crazy...And you've taken all you can  
You call me up...  
Because you know I'll be there."

River felt his silent promise. He'd always been there. Whenever she called, he'd come running. He always would. He would never dump her off at home and leave for good. The human race was his favorite. And she was his favorite human. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much...

"And I'll see your true colors...shining through  
I'll see your true colors...And that's why I love you...  
So don't be afraid...to let them show  
Your true colors...  
True colors...  
Are beautiful like a rainbow..."

River stood, and the door immediately swung open. The Doctor had her in his arms in a matter of nano-seconds. River flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, taking in his scent, the way his arms felt around her, the softness of his hair...everything.

"Im sorry." The Doctor whispered into her curly hair, holding her tight and close, as if trying to make them one person. "Im so sorry."

"Shhh..." River soothed, pulling away to look into his hazel eyes. She put a hand tenderly on his cheek. "I know, sweetie. I know. It's okay."

She kissed his lips softly. No matter what, this man always came back to her. He would never abandon her, or anyone else. He was too caring, compassionate, clever, and loving. Those were his true colors.

That's why she loved him.

The Doctor gazed into her beautiful blue-brown eyes. The eyes he always lost himself in. No matter what, those eyes could always get through to him. SHE could always get through to him. She was just so caring and patient and brilliant and cheeky and...perfect. Those were her true colors.

That's why he loved her.

And the Doctor kissed his River, each knowing the other perfectly. Their secrets, their personality, their likes, their dislikes, their strengths, their weaknesses...everything.

They knew the true colors. And that's why they loved each other...A love so deep that not even space and time could break it...

-End-

**Please let me know what you all think! =D Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and comment! =3**


End file.
